The Doctor and the Disease
by Kathryn Brennan
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are quitely relaxing on a beach when Amy becomes ill.  Can the Doctor figure out how to save her before Amy dies?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Pond was ill. She lay tangled in her bright green bedding, one leg thrown ceremoniously over the side. Her skin was visibly red, almost as if she had acquired a light sunburn. Small wimpers were the only noises Amy could make from her dream-like state. The Doctor sat in a high-backed Victorian chair that rested off to the right of her bed, his eyes boring into her sleeping form. Most of the lights were off in the room, casting shadows across the antique-style furniture the TARDIS had provided Amy with.

The Doctor stood up silently and paced the room, making sure not to make any noise.

"There has got to be something I missed. This is not a normal cold anymore."

They had been on the planet of Valloum enjoying the blue sand beaches and warm balmy weather when Amy had started feeling under the weather. The island they were on was deserted, perfect for a day of relaxation. The beach itself was 7 yards across before the blue sand changed into dirt. A full forest sprung out of the ground covering the rest of the island in shadows. Amy had been baking slowly under the triple suns in a vintage 1950s blue bathing suit, enjoying watching the Doctor swim through the high waves in the ocean. The break for all the terror and pain was something Amy could easily get used to.

The Doctor swam gently in the clear water, long hair pushed back flat against his head. He let himself float slowly in the water, purple swim trunks rising and the water seeped into them. He lay there for a few minutes before opening his eyes and looking over at Amy. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with confusion. Her white hand reached up to touch her forehead and quickly dropped after feeling it. It seemed to burn to hand, which changed into a pale pink.

He ran through the water and reached her side right before she passed out. He shook her roughly for a moment before speaking.

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me? Amy I need you to wake up for me!" He quickly picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Her skin felt overly warm to his touch and he knew something was terribly wrong.

The TARDIS was parked under a grove of tall, winding trees a few feet from the beach they were on. The Doctor quickly moved into its safety and shut the door behind him. The winding stairs took him two levels down, landing him in the bedrooms. Amy's chosen room was the second door on the left, almost directly across from his own room. He gently placed her on the cool bed and covered her limp form in the green covers.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at Amy's head. A few seconds later a series of numbers shot across the side of the device, leaving the Doctor with a look of astomishment.

"This is impossible. How can these still exist?" His brain went into overdrive, thinking of way he could help get his companion out of the danger she was facing now.

"Alright." He started, quickly pacing the room. His hair was messy and falling into his eyes giving him the look of a madman. "The Slivum was, or is in this case, a creature that feeds off mental turmoil. They were the original reason for Eve causing the so called downfall of man. Frightfully deceptive creatures, Silvum. They cause dreams and hallucinations for any infected party." He froze were he stood, leaning against Amys teak coloured dresser. That's all he knew.

"How can this be all I know!" He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a small crater. Amy moaned in her sleep and her brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and pain. The Doctor quickly lost his anger and sat next to her bedside.

"This is not good. This is very not good. How can I do this, how can I help her…." His hands worked his way through his hair quickly, interlocking behind his neck. "Amy, Amy, Amy" he whispered slowly. "I don't know how much help I can truly be on this one. This might be one fight you have to win on your own."


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. That all Amy could think about, how truly cold her entire body was. She tried cracking her eyes, but a bright white light was shining everywhere. She took a deep breath and lifted her head.

She was sitting on a white lounge sofa, in a large purple sweater and light blue jeans. She looked over to her left and noticed a man sitting in a chair not too far from herself. He look so very familiar but Amy could not put a finger on where she had seen him before.

"Amy, can you please answer my question?" he said slowly, his voice low and gravely. Amy pursed her eyebrows together.

"What question was that? Who are you?" She tried to keep calm but alarm was starting to rise in her chest.

"Amy, come on dear. We need to get through this today. I need you to tell me why you are so adamate that your imaginary friend is real."

Amy's mind stepped into overdrive, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, you're Dr. Bair! What the hell is going on? " She sat up suddenly from the couch. Dr. Bair stood up from his chair and grabbed both of her shoulders, figures pressing a bit too tight on her back.

"Amy! Answer my questions! You have to get through this today!"

"My imaginary friend? I'm 20 years old now, why are you here? I went to you as a child…" Amy desperately tried to remember what she had done to get here.

"Dr. Bair, the Doctor is real. I was just with him! What have you done to me? I need to get back to him!" her voice raised, almost to a yelling point. Dr. Blair's brown eyes flashed in a combination of anger and annoyance.

"Amelia Pond. You have been here for the past two hours. The Doctor is not real. We have been over this again and again. You need to start living I the real world! Do you want to go back on your medications again?"

"Excuse me, what? Just a second ago I was with the Doctor, so do not go telling me what really happened!" The Scottish accent had thickened as her rage had risen in her heart. She grabbed Dr. Bair's hands from her shoulders and stood up quickly.

Her mind started to calculate how to get out of this room. The light blue walls felt constricting, like the air was being sucked out of the room. Amy quickly strided over to the white door and tried to open in, only to find it locked. She whirled around to find Dr. Bair standing a foot behind her, anger printed onto his face. His lips curled up into a look of disgust.

He lunged quickly at Amy. Luckily she ducked the second she turned around and Dr. Bair hit the door with a loud thump. Amy quickly thought about how she got out of this office the first time she was here.

Biting. She had bit him! By this time Amy was back at the couch and whirled around quickly to put her plan into action.

Dr. Bair reach her in a few seconds and Amy opened her mouth. A scream emitted from her as she bit down on the hand that was extended in her direction.

Dr. Blair looked surprised for a second before vanishing into yellow smoke. Amy had just a second to think before everythin in front of her erupted into green and purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had fallen asleep by Amy's bed. His hair was in disarray, lying over his eyes. His head was angled in a way that would leave a kink in his neck for days.

Amy yelped in her sleep, and threw her body onto the right side of her bed. The Doctor woke up startled, almost falling out of his chair. He looked over at Amy, and seeing that she was still asleep, he sighed loudly. He ran a hand down his face with his eyes closed. He couldn't leave Amy alone, just in case something happened to her.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to were Amy had thrown herself. This wasn't going to be pretty, but it could be possible. He picked Amy up in the same manner that he had carried her back from the beach and swaggered to the door.

He opened the door, almost dropping Amy in the process.

"God Amy, you're so tall. Sorry in advance if I drop you." He knew she could not hear him, but it almost felt better to talk to her as if she could.

After 30 minutes of struggling up the stairs, the Doctor and Amy arrived at the control panel of the TARDIS. He layed her gently down on the floor then took off his tweed jacket to fold up and place under her head.

He swiveled to face the panel and clapped his hands.

"Alright, let's get this done!" He turned the TV so he could see it from where he was standing, and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the screen. It came to life with a pop and white noise was visible. With the sonic screwdriver still on he pointed it at Amy's head.

The screen made a loud screeching noise and fizzled slowly to life.

"Check Slivum. Now I can help Amy."

Amy woke with a start, her heart pounding a loud beat in her ears. She looked around at her surroundings. She was back in her bedroom. Well, the bedroom she had as a child. Amy tried to remember what had happened to her other dream, but it had slipped through her mind almost immediately from waking.

It was dark outside and the only source of light came from a lamppost outside her window. Suddenly, she heard the distinctive noise of the TARDIS materializing outside. She jumped up from her bed and gave herself a head rush in the process. Looking out from her window, she saw the Doctor casually walking up the path to her from door. The second she lost sight of him, she could hear the door opening downstairs.

The door slammed shut with an incredible bang. Amy jumped quickly in response. The Doctor had started to make his way up the stairs, feet slamming down onto each individual step. Amy could hear mumbling and with each second it grew louder and closer.

The Doctor flung open Amy's bedroom door. Startled, Amy took a step back and tripped over a backpack. She let out a small yelp of shock as her wrist hit the floor. She heard a small pop then felt pain shoot up her arm.

Amy held her right hand cradled in her left hand and looked up at the Doctor for the first time since her entered her room.

She had never seen him like this. Amy knew he had some sort of dark side, one he tried to keep suppressed, unknown to the world. But this, somehow this was just different.

The Doctor's hair fell in front of his face, masking his features with darkness. Even through the dim lighting Amy could see his anger. Hell, she could feel it. The entire room seemed to be electric. The Doctor's clothes were in shambles, exposing angry red marks along his torso and shoulders. He was missing one shoe and the only one left had the front part missing, exposing his first three toes to the cold air.

He took a step toward Amy, expression growing darker. Amy started to feel fear growing in her chest, something she was not used to when it came to looking at the Doctor.

"Amelia. Pond." He said, voice low. "What the hell were you thinking? What was the point of that little stunt? Trying to piss me off?"

"Wait, what? I don't know what you are talking about! I don't even remember how I got here!" Amy had a look of mass confusion.

The Doctor strode across the room to Amy. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her feet. Amy tried to pry herself from his iron grip, but failed.

"Doctor, please, stop you're scaring me." She whispered to him. Her large eyes were filled with fear.

"You don't deserve to be scared! This was all your fault!" He let go of her shoulders and shoved her. Amy let out a scream as she hit the back wall.

"What the hell? What are you on about? When did you decide that it was okay for you to do this? You have no right to do this to me!"

The Doctor took a step toward Amy again.

"YOU LOST THAT RIGHT!" He roared. He turned and punched the wall, leaving a huge dent in the drywall.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so so so sorry for the complete lack of updates on this! I had to rewrite this chapter so many times and I still don't like it very much. But I feel bad for not doing anything with this!_

_And thank you to tasty-kate for the review that made me want to publish this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, yadda yadda yadda, etc._

_So here is the little tiny chapter!_

_Review! :D_

Amy couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. Her heart was racing and every part of her body was shaking. The Doctor had forced her into the TARDIS and thrown her into one of the many rooms. She felt her body go into shock and she lost all emotion.

She stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. Then she took a deep breath and tried to focus. Was the Doctor sick, or was it her? She thought of the dream, or so-called dream, that she had before the Doctor had found her. The nightmare had ended when Amy had remembered how she got out of those stupid offices.

Should she try to do the same with the Doctor?

Tell him she wanted to go home, home to Rory? That she did not want the adventures anymore? It could work, but it was a lie. How could she lie to him? He had always come back for her, no matter what happened.

Amy steadied her racing heart and stood up. She paced back and forth in front of the wood door before pounding on it loudly.

"Doctor!" she yelled, her voice heavy with her Scottish accent. She continued to pound on the door until she heard loud footsteps echoing towards her room.

The Doctor pulled open the door roughly and it swung far enough back to hit the metal walls in the hall. The echoing sound was the only noise you could hear in the entire TARDIS.

Amy stared at the Doctor's face. She had never seen him look so angry and so sad at the same time. Rage flared in his eyes, but the deep blue circles under his eyes almost canceled any emotion out. His perfect hair was ragged in front of his eyes. Amy looked down and his hands and noticed that multiple knuckles were split, bleeding, and bruised.

Her eyebrows knit together tightly. What could he have been doing to make these marks? He never showed anger, he always understood who or what he was dealing with and knew exactly how to solve it.

"What." He said, his voice low.

"I…I…I would like to go home." Her hands started shaking so she held them against the doorframe. The Doctor's eyes flashed and he placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved. Amy tripped backwards and almost fell.

"What the hell? I said I want to go home! Take me back you arse!" She stood with her hands clenched at the sides, leaning forward. Her hair was in disarray around her face giving her a wild look. The Doctor looked taken aback momentarily. He walked forward and grabbed Amy's wrist painfully. She tried to break free but was unable to.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I don't love you! Leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The world around her collapsed into silver and black.


End file.
